the date
by garfieldsinger
Summary: Anya And rapsutin are dating. this is a good romantic book. it may be lame to you but it only in progress. please r&r first chapter up
1. Chapter 1: ride to cafe

Knock knock was heard on the door. Go away im not home. Said Rapsutin. The girl did not hear him and said"Rapsutin its time for your date with my cousin anya."

Rapsutin was opening the door in a flash. Anya walked in wearing a bright blue ball gown trimmed with pink lace. Rose followed her in wearing a hot pink ball gown with white lace.

They all climbed into roses bright pink carriage and rose said HIYA! and the horses were cantering like a flash. the newspaper read HUGE BALL AT THE CATHRINE PALACE TODAY!

but it was dated 12/20/1916. Anya folded the paper but Rapsutin snatched it from her and opened it. Then he looked at the headline and in disgust threw it away. or so it

seemed. he acctually stuffed it inside his robe. You know i dissapprove of you dating my cousin said rose with a frown. Rapsutin stared at the sky. Anya rolled her eyes and stared at the clouds too. Whoa. said rose. the horses stopped and rapsutin and anya climbed out.

to be continued.


	2. Chapter 2: in the ball room

anya was ordering her food. spaghetti and meatballs and breadsticks smothered in cheese and a salad with blue cheese dressing. and a glass of white wine. and chocolate

cheesecake. rapsutin stared. he had not seen anya eat so much since she was in the banquets when she was a little girl. ah,yes the royal banquets. there was lots of food there.

he remembered when she was a little 8 year old. she used to love sliding across the benches. whee she would say. sliding across a bench. but now it was 12 years later ans she was 20. he ordered steak,salad and soup. and a glass of red wine. and flan. when they were eating rapsutin remembered how she had destroyed his requiarly. This is for my cousin! she had said. This is for dimitri she had said. This is for my family. she had said. And this is for you! Dasidvanya! she had said. when that little green bottle was crushed rapsutins soul had been freed. but rose captured it. he would not get it back until the two jorviks are back together with the same name and life and death come face to face. Rapsutin are you okay? you havent touched your food. anya said. this snapped rapsutin back to the present. uh yes im fine said rapsutin. then he reailized they were in the carraige. the food was in to-go bags and anya was eating hers. rapsutin looked at rose who glanced over her shoulder and glared at him.

in the ballroom they danced the night away. then something happened at midnight. they kissed each time it struck 12 then they went home.

next: the chapter 3: life and death come face to face.


	3. Chapter 3: life and death

they stared. what just happened? asked anya i think we kissed said rapsutin. they looked at each other. anya smiled. rose stepped between them. woah whoa woah said rose

you aint kissing my cousin. anya stared. rose step aside. said anya. no. said rose. anya pushed rose aside and kissed rapsutin. rose,angered by her cousins rebellion forces anya into the carraige. bye rapsutin thank you for a lovely evening says anya. bye anya. says rapsutin. yeah bye loser. says rose,coldly. and bye monkey-face! yells rapsutin. anya bursts into laughter hahaha! the carraige drives away. soon,very soon the two jorviks will be reunited.

-the next day-

hey rose i heard you mumbleing about the two jorviks last night. who is life and who is death? said anya. um said rose. you are life and and and

suspensful huh?


	4. Chapter 4: the two jorviks

and and said rose. and rapsutin is death? anya asked quietly. YES YES HE IS! blurted out rose. anya stared. so when life and death come face to face to two jorviks will be reunited? asked anya. yes. rose said.

\- that after noon-

they were up to fighting on the ship. rose swung a purple bottle in the air. rose please dont! cried anya! rose put the bottle on the ground. ethier you do it or i will! cried rose.

i i cant do it. said anya. then i will! cried rose. she turned to rapsutin. rapsutin, YOU DESTROYED MY COUSINS FAMILY! WE ARE THE ONLY FAMILY SHE HAS LEFT! AND NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU! DASIDVANYA! cried rose. ROSE NO! cried anya. it was too late. rose smashed the purple bottle under her foot. rapsutin screamed as he felt his half-soul shattering.

he promptly fell backwards and died. no.. said anya. but it was too late.

rose raised her balled up hand and opened it a little. it was a weird gesture. as if she was...letting something go. rose fainted.

ice swirled around her. anya cried. rapsutin, ever scince you were 16 and i was 6 you were my adviser. you were always there for me. one day i had a nightmare. i screamed.

you wre banished for treason. they banished an innocent man. well... innocent until the grand ball in 1916 to celebrate my 8th birthday. then you went crazy. everyone was suprised at an 18 year old man bursting in and killing everyone. i was the only one who escaped. well... along with my cousins best friend sofiea...er sofie and my cousin rosemary-er rose. i realize now that... it wasnt the love potion that made me fall in love with you... it was true love. and im sorry about what rose did.

she kissed him. he woke up, alive. rose woke up and screamed. she ran away.

\- one year later-

they got married the same day one year later. december the 23rd. anyas birthday. everyone was suprised when they saw rapsutin and anya walking up the aisle. later a dozen men aressted rapsutin. anya borrowed $900 for his bail. they drove off in the carraige that read just married and lived happily ever after. the end.


End file.
